


The Day I Died

by Zeppola



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeppola/pseuds/Zeppola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, a 19 year old still living with his parents has a fatal experience that leaves him in some sort of purgatory, stuck in our world. He (of course) uses these powers of interacting with our world and simultaneously being forgotten to live out all of the nasty fantasies he always wanted to do whilst alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter has no porn and is intent on world and character development. The chapters after are intended to live out the author's personal fantasies and therefore be warned of some content that may offend or appall.

 

“110, 115, 120. 120 dollars,” Jason counted the crumpled and mismatched bills that had been left on the kitchen counter. He bundled the money up and looked to the yellow post-it note still stuck to the counter.

 

“We’ll be back Friday, don’t burn the house down! Love, Mom,” Jason read aloud, crumpling the note and throwing it into the trash bin under the sink. He walked around the kitchen for a bit before continuing to his room. This wasn’t the first time his Mom had left unannounced, going on some “business trip” or to some bar looking for a suitor. Jason never argued with her about this the few times he saw her, mostly because he knew how hard it must be raising him by herself. Jason’s rather average physique and his addiction to anything internet or online related left him lacking in friend’s, and his mother’s demanding job had made him no less a trouble child. He had grown up to eventually gain the manners “every young boy should have” according to his mother, but he was still very mischievous, even just having turned 19 he had no luck getting a job or moving out, centering most of his life around his many internet personas. Even after having just read his mother would be out for several days, he went on his PC. He immediately went on incognito mode and started opening his various porn pages, opening his fly and pulling down his pants, stroking his erection. It only took a couple of minutes for him to blow his load, and a couple more to clean up the mess. After doing this on repeat for a while, his normal routine, he got up, hungry again after having ate earlier. He walked over to the opposite side of the apartment to grab something to eat before realizing that the fridge had been empty the last time he checked. Jason would’ve normally waited for his mother to replenish the fridge as he depleted his fluids, but with her being away on business, Jason grabbed his coat and the wad of cash and left for the grocery store.

 

On his way to the grocery store, he decided to take the usual back alley shortcut. He had gotten to about halfway down the block before he heard some noises coming from inside one of the buildings. He had started slowing down before a hooded man bust out of a door behind Jason, walking briskly down the alley towards him. Jason increased the pace and started running, the hooded man only increasing in pace with him. Jason looked behind him as he ran, unaware of the outstretched leg in front of him. Jason tripped on the leg, going head over heels as he fell on his head, rolling forward onto his back. Jason’s vision was blurry, but as his vision started to get clearer, his eyes focused on the gun pointed squarely at his face. The man spoke through the bandana wrapped around his face.

 

“Unless you want me to cap you, I suggest you hand me your wallet and phone,” Jason couldn’t detect any hesitation in the man’s voice, so he reached into his pocket for the wad of cash. As he was pulling it out, the other man who had been standing over Jason’s head looked down the alleyway, patting the armed man on the shoulder. Both of them temporarily looked down the alley, where Jason looked up to see a man holding his phone, trying to hide. The man was dialing numbers frantically into his cell phone. The man looked towards Jason and the two men above him, yelling.

 

“Get away from that boy! I’m calling the cops!”

 

The two men froze in place. During their confusion, Jason grabbed at the gun, now lowered towards his stomach. The armed thug snapped out of his confusion and wrestled for the gun, his grip holding firm. As Jason tried for a final pull to grab the gun, the armed thug pulled as well, squeezing the trigger. Jason halted, dropping to his knees. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry but he could make out the thugs yelling at each other as they ran down the alley. Jason looked around to see the cellphone man running away as well, screaming “Oh god no!” Jason felt his body getting warmer, wet. He looked down to see a stream of crimson liquid running from his chest down his legs, pooling around his knees. Jason’s vision continued getting blurrier until he slumped to the floor. The world went dark around him.

 

The next several hours were a blur for Jason as he lay in the alleyway, left to his thoughts. He thought about his life, or rather lack thereof. He thought of how lonely he truly was, only exemplified by the cold alleyway with no one in it and the pool of blood lying around his face, crawling up to drown him. He thought of his old high school classes, about the biology courses and how long it took a man to bleed out. Jason hadn’t been keeping count, but knew he would be gone soon. As he lay on the concrete of the alley, he blacked out again.

 

Jason awoke again, this time to the early daylight seeping through the buildings. He opened his eyes, his vision no longer blurry but clear. In fact, he could swear he could see a lot better than the night before. He turned his head, his hair scratching on the cold concrete. He raised his head, still looking down the alley as he noticed that the pool of blood around his body was gone and he no longer felt a stabbing, piercing pain in his chest. He sat up on the floor, his legs still splayed and his arms now reaching back to prop himself up. He looked around once again, this time getting a better view of his surroundings. He was in the same alley from last night, but instead of a pool of blood on the floor, there was but a red tinge to the concrete. The red tinge lead to a drain down the alley. It looked as if someone had mopped up the blood from last night. Jason slowly stood up, getting limber from laying on concrete all night. Jason started to walk towards the main street when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Though still confused as to how he was fine from what he assumed was a fatal gunshot with so little as a memory. He noticed a dumpster with some more of the same red stain from the concrete. Jason slowly walked over to it and started to open the lid. As the old plastic trash can opened, Jason saw a jacket sleeve. It looked familiar. Jason swung the lid of the dumpster open, and the stench overwhelmed him, he put his sleeve over his face as he turned away from the dumpster. He started coughing, eyes tearing at the rotten smell. As he finished, he looked at his sleeve, and he remembered. His sleeve was the same as the one in the dumpster. He looked back at the trash can to see a face looking back at him, eyes dead and face cold. The rest of the body had been twisted into the trash can and the thought of the corpse made Jason sick.

  
“It’s… me,” Jason was appalled. He started dry heaving at the sight of his mangled corpse. He backed away from the dumpster, falling on his ass. Jason scrambled to the wall of the opposite building as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at his hands, clawing at his face trying to make sure that this was real or that this wasn’t some sick joke. As Jason did this, a young woman came walking down the alley. Jason was too scared and panicked to do anything as the woman strolled towards the dumpster. As she neared it her face shriveled up, obviously smelling the rotting corpse. She inched closer, now curious as to what was the cause of the stench. The woman looked into the dumpster and screamed.


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tests his new-found powers upon an innocent jogger.

“Ma’am! Hello! Help! Can you see me?” Jason was frantically trying to get this woman’s attention. The young blonde jogger was still screaming hysterically at the dumpster containing Jason’s body. Jason was still trying to calm her down, but she completely ignored him. Jason, having almost forgotten that he was currently dead. The woman, having gotten exhausted from the constant screaming, started to sob uncontrollably. Jason instinctively reached an arm out, but upon touching her, he was shocked that he actually touched her, firmly grabbing her toned arm and immediately letting go, backing away. He looked at his hand, wondering how he was able to touch her. The woman looked up quizzically, craning her neck in either direction, wondering who grabbed her. Her eyes passed right over Jason, dashing away any hope he had that he was, in fact, real. Jason, still curious as to how he could touch the woman, reached out for her arm again, this time gripping the girl’s arm without letting go. The girl recoiled from his touch again, this time looking right at him. Her eyes bugged out of her head for a second, but otherwise she seemed calm.

 

“You- you’re…” She pointed towards the trash can. Jason was once again shocked, this time that she acknowledged him.

 

“Wait!? You can see me? You can actually see me?” Jason’s grip tightened on the girl, but she didn’t try and resist him. The girl seemed like Jason’s very touch was a sedative, not reacting like someone being grabbed by a ghost should.

 

“Ye-yes. But you’re… dead, right?” Jason started chuckling, somehow amused that the girl, after seeing his body, would really ask that.

 

“Yes, I am dead. What I’m wondering is, how can you see me?” Jason put his other arm on the girl’s shoulder, starting to calm down for the first time since he left his apartment.

 

“Well… okay. But, that makes you a ghost right?”

 

“Yeah… pretty much,” Jason chuckled again, surprised how lax the girl was, how relaxed HE was. The girl tentatively put her hand on Jason’s lap, nearing where Jason could only assume his manhood still was. As her hand settled near his crotch, he was assured his manhood was still there by the twitch it sent in response to the girl’s forwardness.

 

“So… can you still feel?” The girl inquired in a more sultry tone, starting to slowly rub Jason’s leg. Jason was getting hard now, which only made the answer to the girl’s question more obvious. Jason was now getting freaked out by the girl who had not ten minutes earlier stumbled upon a dead body, HIS dead body, and now wanted to have sex with him. Jason thought for a moment, about what was happening. A thought popped into his head and he spoke.

 

“Before we continue, could you hit yourself real quick?” Jason asked, testing his theory. The girl smacked herself, without hesitation. Jason was taken aback for a moment, then continued with his theory.

 

“Now pat your head and rub your stomach,” The girl did as Jason asked, and Jason had the most devious thoughts. He had some sort of power over this girl, perhaps a new found power from ghost hood. As he was thinking of what to do to her, the girl lunged for Jason’s pants. She hastily unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans around his ankles, his boxers soon after. Jason’s manhood sprung up, coming face to face with the twinkling blue eyes of the jogger. Jason’s pants had always been particularly tight around his crotch. The girl quickly took the base into her hands, looking up at Jason in excitement. Jason nodded and she started to kiss the tip, just nuzzling the head in her lips. Jason gently put one hand on the top of the girl’s head, the other one holding her hair out of the way. The girl was now licking up and down Jason’s full length, only making it more and more stiff. Jason was getting impatient now and started thinking of the girl’s clothes, or more aptly, the removal of them. As if on cue, the girl darted a hand to her track top, starting to unzip it as she stood up. Her other hand still firmly on Jason’s base, slowly rubbing it. She finished unzipping her top and shimmied out of her pants, leaving her only in her pure white lace panties and black striped bra. Jason reached around her and undid her bra, letting her perky breasts slip out to compliment her toned figure. Jason started fondling them and sucking them, getting low moans from the girl. He bit on her nipple, this time returned by a shrill squeak. Jason whispered in the girl’s ear, grabbing her hand and resting it back on his erection.

 

“I think it’s time you finished what you started,” As he said this, the girl nipped at his ear and dropped onto her knees. Cutting straight to the chase, she put the head in her mouth, slowly working her way down. The girl put Jason in as far as she could go, stopping about ⅔ of the way down his now throbbing length. The girl then backed out, proceeding all the way back to Jason’s head before pushing back down. Jason had started thinking to himself while mesmerized by the random jogger bobbing up and down on Jason’s manhood. He thought about how she obeyed even his thoughts, and he decided to test this. He thought of the girl going all the way down his length, and how amazing it would feel. The girl stopped for a second, as if processing her new command. She then pushed down to as far as her mouth would go, this time wrapping her arms around Jason’s waist as she pulled herself forward. Jason’s head pushed past her mouth, and slid into her throat. The girl started choking, but quickly recovered and kept going. She fit the entirety of Jason into her throat and her chin was currently pressed against his testicles. Jason took control now, grabbing the girl by her head and pulling out, before slamming himself back into her mouth again. He started slowly at first, sliding her full lips up and down, smearing the light lipstick she had on all over his member. She started slobbering all over his length, only providing less resistance when Jason started to move his hips back and forth. He let the poor girl breathe every couple of thrusts, but soon he was full on pounding her face, smashing her nose against his thighs as his balls slapped her chin. He was getting close and started to pull out, but the girl grabbed his legs and held herself down. The tightness of her raw throat was too much and Jason shot his seed straight down the jogger’s throat, lining her mouth. The girl started choking and pushed Jason out of her mouth as strings of cum were still spurting out. Jason held his base, painting the girl’s face before finally empty. As he finished, he stuck his member back inside the girl’s mouth. She sucked him clean before swallowing his load. Jason and the girl got dressed and Jason took a few steps away to grab the girl’s bra, but as he turned back, the girl had a confused look on her face.

  
“Your bra?” Jason asked, but the girl could’t hear him. She started looking around, having forgot what happened. Jason quickly closed the lid to the trash, which had been open the entire time, as the girl put her clothes on in disgust. Jason thought about how cool his new powers were, and had been still watching as the girl felt her face and upon touching the thick cum painting it, screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more vanilla sex scene, but don't worry! the transition to full on porn has begun, so expect dirtier and kinkier chapters after this one.


End file.
